zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls/Archive 2
If you could take a vacation to anywhere in the Zelda universe, where would you go? }} If you could take a vacation to anywhere in the Zelda universe, where would you go? Hyrule Termina Koholint Island Labrynna Holodrum Great Sea World of the Ocean King New Hyrule : : It's unique and is actually quite interesting. Nice to see that you chose the hub world instead of areas inside each game! - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Not sure. I like it, but there's something about it that makes me hesitant to support. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It is rather creative, like McGillivray said. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Well, if I used areas inside each game, the poll would stretch from here to Alaska. :P Me and my brother would always talk about taking a vacation to somewhere in the Mario universe (we usually settled on either Pinna Park or Glitzville :D) and that's how I thought of this. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I actually like it. The only thing I would change is the title; it's just kinda weird to me. Maybe something more generic, like "What is your favorite country in the Legend of Zelda series?"—'Triforce' 14 02:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I love it. I just do. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one. I like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Which of the following classic Zelda enemies is your favorite? }} Which of the following classic Zelda enemies is your favorite? Gibdo Keese Like Like Moblin Octorok Stalfos Wallmaster Wizzrobe : : I like it. --AuronKaizer ' 19:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually pretty good. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll play along.—Triforce' ' 14' 21:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, this is WAY too broad.. well, okay, I must not have read the "classic" part, sorry.But there is still something I don't like about it, so i'll go neutral.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 09:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Which Hidden Skill in Twilight Princess is your favorite? }} Which Hidden Skill in Twilight Princess is your favorite? Ending Blow Shield Attack Back Slice Helm Splitter Mortal Draw Jump Strike Great Spin : : I can dig it. --AuronKaizer ' 23:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It works. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Thanks, glad my second try is ding so much better than my first, and AK, I really didn't vote out of spite, it was just that Bulbin and Kagoroc (not sure I spelled that right) weren't in there, and I think they are very important enemies, also, i'm sure other peoples favorites were left out as well. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 18:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : lulz at spelling error, ment doing, not ding. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 18:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : That's because both of them aren't classic Zelda enemies?—Triforce' ' 14' 00:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : You obviously have no idea what we mean by classic. It means enemies that are from the original Legend of Zelda, hence the term "classic". Classic does not mean recurring...obviously. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : —Triforce' ' 14' 00:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, sorry, must have not read the clssic part. Hmmm... i'll cange my vote to neutral.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 09:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. The Midna (talk) 01:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Ocarina of Time Warping Song? }} Favorite Ocarina of Time Warping Song? Minuet of Forest Bolero of Fire Serenade of Water Requiem of Spirit Nocturne of Shadow Prelude of Light : : It's not bad, but it's kind of boring. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Obvious, but the good kind of obvious. I'm interested in seeing which one wins, too. --AuronKaizer ' 01:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it's pretty cool! The Midna (talk) 01:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : What AK said. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : :What DSM said—Triforce' ' 14' 03:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : :--Birdman5589 (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Who is the best companion character in the Legend of Zelda Series? }} Who is the best companion character in the Legend of Zelda Series? Navi Tatl Sahasrahla Midna King of Red Lions Ciela Princess Zelda Ezlo : : Again, if anyone wants this changed (wether you think Sahasrahla is a partner might be questionable) just tell me. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : See above poll. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : See my logic above. Also, There are a lot of "Helper" characters. Ehh... it's a bit better, but I think it's still a bit broad. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Do you even need a third opinion at this point? --AuronKaizer ' 20:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : There are way more "Helper" characters... and Midna is spelled wrong. It's better, but I just don't think its creative. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : okay, i'm going to rephrase the question, because I ment to say something like: who is your favorite main partner/assistant character in the legend of zelda series, because there aren't many of those, just one per game. When I say helper, I mean the "Navi" or "Midna" in the games, the "advice giver." I don't mean any random guy who helps you. EDIT: sorry, forgot to sign. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 17:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You forgot Ezlo. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Thenks DekuStickMaster, I did forget about him! --Hylianhero777 (talk) 17:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm going to change Main partner/assistant charachter to companion. It sounds more proffessional.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 18:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Too broad.—Triforce' ' 14' 23:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : : HOW is it too broad!!! I'm not trying to be a jerk, but there are only 8 of these! 1 for every zelda, starting with Alltp, LA and the Orcales didn't have them, and niether did FS or FSA, so that makes ezactly eight!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 16:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't oppose someone else's suggestion just out of spite, though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : You have to realize, of course, that defining Sahasrahla as a companion is somewhat questionable. Because he never technically accompanies you, that kind of broadens the definition to any character that gives you a substantial amount of advice, meaning we must also include Owl, both Maku Trees, and possibly Kaebora Gaebora. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : ummm... yeah. that's why I said that in my first comment. I'll remove him if enough people really ask for it though..--Hylianhero777 (talk) 09:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorite undead enemies? }} What is your favorite undead enemy? Poe Stalfos Gibdo ReDead Floormaster Bubble Stalchild Staltroop : : Redeadhunter is going to like it. --AuronKaizer ' 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Bubble is a bit sketchy, but I'll give this my official stamp of approval. Riiiight here—'Triforce' ' 14' 04:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I had a hunch someone would mention me as soon as I scrolled to it, AK.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : don't even know what some of those enemies are... Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes! This is a great one, but should be alphabetized. The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Although not in a unique sense, it is still exceptionally great which is why I support! - McGillivray227 : : No too broad and boring. And why the heck are Floormasters on here but no Wallmasters? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Good poll, but it just feels like it could be a bit more narrowed-down. Dunno why since you've mentioned "most" of the undead enemies, but it just doesn't feel right. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite ChuChu? }} What is your favorite ChuChu? Red ChuChu Yellow ChuCHu Blue ChuChu Green ChuChu Dark ChuChu Ice ChuChu Rock ChuChu Helmet ChuChu : : Gimme jello! --AuronKaizer ' 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Original —'Triforce' ' 14' 04:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, this is good.!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 06:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique! Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's kind of like "What is your favorite color?" The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Basically what The Midna said. - McGillivray227 : : My favorite color is Helmet!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: : Hah! Most of them are, anyway. I still like it, though. The 00:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : No Spiny ChuChu? Oh well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'-- C2' / 02:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Another enemy one. But it's still good. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I wish we could have more options so we could have all the types of ChuChus in here, but it's still good. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New weapon type }} If you could add any type of weapon to Zelda (other then guns), what would it be classified as? Brand new Sword New/improved Armor New Arrow type More/New hidden abilities/skills Destructive weapons (eg. Ball&Chain) Bring back the masks Constructive weapons (I got nothin' for examples, and isn't this a paradox?) Other (Specify) : : It's a good idea, but I think looks too unprofessional. If it's a poll, there won't be any "Specifying", only voting. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I just plain do not like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I can see where you are getting it from, but it turned out terrible... Ray Talk 2 me 00:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : No, no, and did I mention, no? - McGillivray227 00:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but it's too unprofessional. The 18:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Favourite support character? }} Which of the following is your favourite support character? The Postman Anju Kafei Dampé Guru-Guru Malon/Romani Grog Jim : : Your definition of "support character" is really weird to me. --AuronKaizer ' 14:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AuronKaizer, and you didn't put Linebeck in, so a no from me. Zeldafreak09 (talk)Zeldafreak09 (talk) 14:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Too broad of a subject. Even though, those are all Majora's Mask characters, and it is still too broad. - McGillivray227 16:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : At first, it seemed to have too many random characters; but now that I think about it, it's actually pretty good. And I agree that "support characters" isn't the right (bad pun alert) TERMINAlogy for them. The 18:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Far too broad, even if you were to change the poll to read as all MM characters. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Everything has pretty much already been said. It's too broad. --'''DekuStick '' '' Which is the best method of transportation? }} Which is the best method of transportation? Flying Via Zeffa Horseback Running Sailboat Steamboat Train Teleporting Via Whistle Teleporting Via Twilight Portals : :Seems good enough.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. : : YES --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, better do this predictable one sooner rather than later only to get a clean slate. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike it, but there's not denying it's the most appropriate one we have at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.-- C2' / 20:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this, and as evidence from the newest suggestion, there are far better options out there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : We should have 'Warping via Ocarina' =P plus, it's rather boring. Iono, I just don't like it much --Starrs! :: : It would pass the cap, but that would also mean to include 'Warping via Wind Waker' which should just change all warping ones to 'Warp' which might be better or not... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : Good, but not great. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I've seen better suggestions here and this no longer has the benefit of being the "best at the moment". Just doesn't feel right and I just don't generally like the category in question. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Polls/Archive 01 Archive 01